


Five Ways Members of SG-1 Became Parents

by Catsmeow



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsmeow/pseuds/Catsmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in various seasons;  Some alternate reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Members of SG-1 Became Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 2008.

1\. When Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were transformed into children in the temple on M4T-PJW, they lost their adult memories. They did not, however, lose their adult skills. Sam was the perfect caretaker for a trio of intelligent inquisitive children proficient in small arms and hand to hand combat. She knew exactly when to mother them and when to kick metaphorical ass and take names. When the boys were restored to their adult selves, they denied getting out of hand. Sam, always a forward thinker, quickly whipped out photographic evidence- both still and video. She never told them that she had kept some of the craft projects they had made, including an accurate scale model of the temple of Karnak made with dried pasta.

2\. As Teal'c left the council chamber on Dakara, Kal'el pulled him aside. Advising him to seek out his lover Ishta, she noted that she did so against Ishta's wishes. She also noted that Ishta was stubborn, contrary and refused to listen to reason to which his sardonic reply was "Tell me something that I do not know". As soon as could be arranged, Teal'c arrived at Isthta's dwelling. To his joyous surprise she was great with child. Pregancy, however, had not improved her disposition. The birth of his son was cause for much celebration. General O'Neill, Bra'tac and SG-1 were present at the festivities as was Teal'c's oldest son and daughter in law. It was a pleasure to have all of his friends and family together though he did weary of Ry'ac's incessant scolding regarding his lack of marriage to Ishta.

3\. When the Crystal Entity took Jack's form and visited his ex-wife Sara, Jack had been frantic with worry about her. As it turned out, he should have thanked the alien. That incident had created a new bond between him and Sara. It wasn't easy but they both worked hard toward reconciliation. Three years later, just months after the first anniversary of their second wedding, Jack and Sara welcomed Jason Daniel O'Neill into the world. The baptismal celebration was an intimate affair. Attendees included the god parents, Sam and Daniel, honorary uncle Teal'c, and honorary aunt Janet. Cassie, deciding that honorary cousin wasn't good enough, declared herself to be the baby's sister instead. General Hammond, following suit, announced that he would henceforth be known as Grandpa George.

4\. He tried to be careful, he really did. But birth control was an unknown concept on Abydos and the rhythm method was notoriously unreliable. When Sha're told him the news, Daniel was thrilled and terrified. Even if his wife survived pregnancy and birth, three children out of ten died before their first birthday. Of the survivors, two out of ten died before their fifth. Yet, as each month of gestation passed smoothly, his fear lessened. When the end neared he began to relax.

Woken from a sound sleep by a panicked cry of "Danyel!" he found the marriage bed awash in blood flowing from under Sha're's gown. Refusing to be shut out with the rest of men, he held her hand while the village women clustered around. Silent and still, his child slipped out of her. He took his daughter from the midwife as the frenzied activity around Sha're increased. While the women concentrated on saving the mother, Daniel stood forgotten, his tiny daughter, coated in mucus and blood, cupped in his calloused hands. Her delicate body was perfectly formed. Sparse black hair was on her head and he could see a touch of blue at the edge of one not-quite-closed eyelid. She was deceptively warm from her mother. For a moment, his heart leapt with hope when she moved then he realized it was only the trembling of his hands and the tears overtook him.

The first Father's Day after his return to Earth, armed with fifth of Scotch, Daniel looked up everything he could about pregnancy and gestation, overwhelmed with the need to know exactly how old his baby was when she was born/ had died. Eventually, over a decade later, there are some times when he _doesn't_ think of her.

5\. Round and round her thoughts went. Could she do it? Could she marry? Have a husband and children and still have the SGC? Sam had already kept Pete waiting two weeks for his answer. She had asked opinions of everyone that mattered to her, but still she was undecided. She knew how difficult it was to mix family and duty, especially in a classified posting such as this. Sure, Pete had some clearance but it was minimal. It would be easier if she put in for reassignment. But who, after having stepped foot on alien worlds, could ever give up such a wondrous thing? Then again, she thought of how it had felt years back to watch over her downsized teammates. She pulled the box of children's crafts from the attic. There was Daniel's Karnak in all its macaroni glory and Jack's painstakingly assembled model planes. Slowly she turned Teal'c's intricate origami giraffe over and over in her fingers as she turned the question over in her head.

Two years later she was questioning her sanity as well as her judgment. But Pete was there to soothe her, guide her, and support her through the most important day of her life. Afterward, he smoothed the hair from her eyes, kissing her forehead as they gazed at what she had jokingly referred to as their joint project. Peter Jonathon Daniel Murray Shanahan seemed far too small for his name as he snuggled up to his exhausted mother's breast.

finis


End file.
